Cyan Sung-Sun
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 17 luty | gender = Kobieta | height = 154cm | weight = 41kg | previous affiliation =Armia Arrancarów Aizena | previous occupation = Fracción Tier Harribel Arrancar #56 | previous team =Números | previous partner =Emilou Apacci Franceska Mila Rose | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Anaconda | manga debut = Tom 32, Rozdział 282 | anime debut = Odcinek 166 | video game debut = Bleach: Soul Carnival 2 | japanese voice = Ayumi Sena | english voice = Karen Strassman }} , oryginalnie romanizowana jako Sun-Sun, jest Arrancarem #56 w armii Sōsuke Aizena i jedną z trzech Fracción Tier Harribel. Wygląd Jest to piękna, wysoka Arrancar. Ma zielone, długie włosy. Pozostałościami po jej masce są trzy wydłużenia po prawej stronie głowy. Posiada również trzy małe kropki pod prawym okiem. Jej ubiór podobny jest do stroju Luppiego - ma długie rękawy. Jej Zanpakutō jest ukryty w jednym z nich. Osobowość Wydaje się najbardziej spokojną z trzech Fracción Harribel. Stara się hamować zachowania pozostałej dwójki. Historia Fabuła Hueco Mundo Razem z Apacci, Milą-Rose oraz Harribel obserwowała walkę Grimmjowa i Kurosakiego. Sztuczna Karakura Następnie widzimy ją i jej koleżanki razem z Tier Harribel w Sztucznej Karakurze, w celu pokonania Gotei 13 i przejęcie miasta. Gdy czwórka Fracción Baraggana zostali pokonani, ona i inne Fracción Harribel okrążyły kapitana i porucznika 10 Dywizji, by z nimi walczyć. Gdy Hitsugaya udał się by walczyć z Harribel, Apacci miała zamiar go powstrzymać. Zatrzymała ją Mila-Rose, mówiąc, że jeśli Tier wyciągnęła swój Zanpakutō, to kapitan nie ma żadnych szans na wygraną. Dodała, że powinny zająć się Rangiku Matsumoto, po czym Emilou przypomniała sobie, że porucznik powiedziała że zajmie się nimi trzema na raz. Następnie porucznik obraziła Apacci, która się rozwścieczyła i miała zamiar zaatakować, lecz Mila-Rose kolejny raz ją powstrzymała, uspokajając, by się nie przejmowała, ponieważ jest to denerwujące. Potem Rangiku obraziła też Franceske, która tym razem się zdenerwowała, jednak Sung-Sun ją uspokajała je mówiąc, by nie wpadały w zasadzkę przeciwnika. Matsumoto uwolniła swój Shikai, po czym okrążyła je chmura popiołu. Apacci chciała go dotknąć, lecz Cyan ostrzegła ją, by nie dotykać nieznanych substancji. Emilou nie zauważyła, że gdy jej ręka była pokryta popiołem, po chwili została pocięta w kilku miejscach. Rangiku zamieniła popiół w wir, przypominający tornado i ostrzegła je przed jego działaniem. Sung-Sun oraz reszta wystrzeliły jednak Cero i uwolniły się z pułapki. Następnie Mila-Rose zaatakowała Matsumoto, po czym Apacci walczyła z nią sama, mając przewagę, a Zanpakutō porucznika nie był już na nią tak skuteczny. Emilou odparowała atak Matsumoto i zamierzała ją zaatakować, jednak powstrzymała ją nadlatująca kula ognia, która pojawiła się z nikąd. Okazało się że przybył następny porucznik - Momo Hinamori. Po tym, gdy się przedstawiła, cała trójka kobiet rzuciła się na Shinigami, lecz zostały zatrzymane. Okazało się, że Momo nie wiedziała jak walczyć Tobiume, gdy wszystkie trzy przeciwniczki są silniejsze od niej. By cicho podejść na wystarczającą odległość ataku jej Zanpakutō, ukryła swoje Reiatsu. Gdy jej się to udało, użyła Kidō na Rangiku, aby upleść sieć energii duchowej. Następnie mówi, że nie mogła uwierzyć, że cała trójka wpadnie w jej pułapkę. Następnie dzięki Tobiume oraz demonicznej magii, cały obszar ogarnęła ogromna eksplozja. Następnie okazało się, że kobiety żyją i by uniknąć ran, uwolniły swoje Resurrección. Fracción nie chcąc przeciągać tej walki, odcięły sobie lewe ręce, tworząc postać wyglądającą trochę jak połączenie ich wszystkich. Nazwa tej kreatury to Ayon. Jest niesamowicie silny, ponieważ jednym ciosem pokonał Rangiku i Momo, zostawiając obie w ciężkim stanie. Rangiku była na skraju śmierci, ponieważ potwór pozbawił ją części ciała pod żebrami. Na pomoc Shinigami przybyli Hisagi i Izuru. Mila Rose i Sung-Sun tłumaczyły Apacci, że Ayon nigdy ich nie słuchał, ponieważ prawdopodobnie nie ma bębenków słuchowych. Po tym jak Yamamoto zabił Ayona, Apacci, Mila Rose i Sung-Sun zdecydowały się we trzy zaatakować Yamamoto. Kapitan chwalił ich odwagę, po czym również ciężko rani, mówiąc, że je oszczędzi z powodu ich ducha walki. Moce i Umiejętności thumb|right|Cero Sung-Sun *'Cero': Sung-Sun ma możliwość korzystania z ciemno-różowego Cero. Ładuje je na lewym rękawe, po czym zaczyna nim rzucać jak zwykłą kulą. Cyan ma także możliwość połączenia swojego Cero z resztą swoich koleżanek, tworząc trójkolorowy błysk pustego, który w bardzo małych odstępach czasu przybiera kolejno kolor każdego Cero Fracción. *'Sonído': Sung-Sun sprawnie posługuje się techniką Sonído. Skutecznie sprawia, że Matsumoto zbacza z tropu i bardzo szybko zraniła ją swoim ostrzem. *'Wysoka moc duchowa': bycie Arrancarem oraz Fracción sprawia, że Sung-Sun posiada wysoką energię duchową. Jej Reiatsu jest różowe, tak jak jej Cero. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Zanpakutō Sung-sun ;po hiszpańsku "Anakonda", a japońsku "Biała Wężowa Księżniczka". Sung-Sun ukrywa go w rękawie. Wydaje się nieco przypominać sai. thumb|right|Anaconda *'Resurrección': komendą uwalniającą Anacondę jest . Kiedy ją uwalnia, wokół niej pojawia się różowy blask, podobny do koloru jej Cero. W tej postaci Resurrección przypomina ona nagę, wyglądając jak kobieta od tułowia w górę, a od żołądka zwierzę z cienkim ogonem anakondy. Zyskuje trzy różowe kropki nad lewym okiem, a jej czarny, futrzany naszyjnik staje się grubszy i bardziej gęstszy. Jej maska rozciąga się wokół tyłu jej głowy, przypominając nieco pancerz w kształcie głowy kobry. Specjalne zdolności Resurrección: *'Quimera Parca' (混獣神 キメラ・パルカ, kimera paruka; Spanish for "Sparing Chimera", Japanese for "Mixed-Beast God"): Sung-Sun has a special ability, with Apacci and Mila Rose, called Quimera Parca, in which each one of them tears off their left arms, which combine to form a new creature. This creature is massively-large, towering over average-size combatants. The creature has a deer skull for a head, a massive muscular torso, a long black mane, deer legs, and a serpent's tail. Apacci claims that its name is "Ayon", and it's their pet. But, apparently, this creature is unable to hear any of the three Fraccións' instructions. thumb|right|Węże *'Manipulowanie Wężami': Sung-Sun has shown the ability to protrude snakes from her sleeves, as seen in her assault against Yamamoto. It appears that Sung-Sun's snakes also have three pink dots behind their eyes. Cenzura W mandze Sung-Sun, Mila-Rose i Apacci wzywają Ayona przez odcięcie swoich lewych ramion. W anime po prostu trzymają one swoje lewe dłonie, tworząc czerwony promień, który leci w stronę tego samego punktu, który przybiera kształt bestii. Widać jednak później ich stracone ramiona, jednak w miejscu odcięcia, wyciek krwi zabezpiecza czerwona aura w kształcie dysku. Ciekawostki *Zauważono, że wszystkie Fracción Harribel wraz z nią samą, zyskują pewne kolorowe znaki na twarzy po uwolnieniu Resurrección, jednak Sung-Sun i Apacci posiadają je także w nieuwolnionej formie. Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Fraccion Kategoria:Kobieta Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Numeros